


Palor Sagittae (Stray Arrows) Ballad

by AvatarAcid



Category: Shroud of the Avatar, Ultima
Genre: Ballad, Fantasy, Gen, Song - Freeform, Tribute, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAcid/pseuds/AvatarAcid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song that I have created to go with my story, Stray Arrows - An Untold Tale of the Underworld. The song was written post story in the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palor Sagittae (Stray Arrows) Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> Chorus line Mira-oh tay-o is from word miratio; to be astonished.

I had the very talented group of guys, Recap(aka Space Bards) sing this song! Check it out here :)

<https://soundcloud.com/spacebards/stray-arrows-parody-opb-tom-morello-the-nightwatchman>

 

(begin chorus)

Mira-oh tay-o

We-e-e travelled down

Mira-oh tay-o

Climb up out

Mira-oh tay-o

Darkness is coming, the way is lost

Stray arrows screamin’ on through

(end chorus)

 

Me and Harky, Av, and Savi

Were headed down into the ground

Weapons, Spells, Bows n Arrows rattlin’ around

We pulled the Triple to the ready

Fired it towards the shadows

Stray arrows screamin’ on through

 

(begin chorus)

Mira-oh tay-o

We-e-e travelled down

Mira-oh tay-o

Climb up out

Mira-oh tay-o

Darkness is coming, the way is lost

Stray arrows screamin’ on through

(end chorus)

 

Quick to the flank he ran alone

The shadows dark, the wind did blow

As he dealt his undead foe a mortal stroke

From the shadows he got wounded

Shortly after he was grounded

Stray arrows screamin’ on through

 

(begin chorus)

Mira-oh tay-o

We-e-e travelled down

Mira-oh tay-o

Climb up out

Mira-oh tay-o

Darkness is coming, the way is lost

Stray arrows screamin’ on through

(end chorus)

 

Hours and hours walkin' the dark

We grabbed our friend had to head back

Lost breathing a dank dead smell, we'll need some air

Me and Savi we started climbin'

Seemed forever 'til the sun was shinin'

But by then our hero wasn't drawing breath

 

(begin chorus)

Mira-oh tay-o

We-e-e travelled down

Mira-oh tay-o

Climb up out

Mira-oh tay-o

Darkness is coming, the way is lost

Stray arrows screamin’ on through

(end chorus)

 

Alas now we've lost our good friend

To dark we'll put an end

Everybody grab your virtue

Cause the Ether's gonna blow

Tell the darkness when we see it

It'll be the next to go

Yeah, we're goin' to the darkness

And then we'll lay 'em low

 

 


End file.
